My Guardian Angel
by Paige'slibrary
Summary: Deep in even the most wickedest of minds, there is light. It's most commonly known as the voice inside your head, telling right from wrong. In other words, your conciseness. Except one voice, deemed herself a "Guardian Angel."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new draft of a story that I'm thinking about writing. I'm actually writing this ahead of time to get some ideas flowing before I actually post anything. Right now, I've currently got four stories running. I'm hopefully going to write more of this one when I get done with one of those four. (One of them is on their last chapter.)**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this. NOTE: I'm kind of making this up as I go along, (cause I'm too lazy to plan stuff out. XD) so please bare with me. Also this IS AN AU.**

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail~**

 _ **o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o**_

 _~Chapter one: Hidden (Prologue)~_

 _Deep in even the most wickedest of minds, there is light. It's most commonly known as the voice inside your head, telling right from wrong. In other words, your conciseness. Except one voice, deemed herself a "Guardian Angel."_

 _~o0O0o~_

The beast once again roared in pain as he gained another burn mark on his shoulder. His purple scales turning pink where the 17 year old hit him. The monster growled at his opponent. He raised an arm to attack, but then again roared. An icicle protruded from the his arm. The monster whipped around, using his tail as a sweeper arm, knocking a shirtless man onto the forest floor. The beast snarled in approval as he neared his next meal. A loud yell made him pause. Though, that was a mistake. A second later, several swords appeared in his back. The red-head reaching out as if to grab another one. That was it, the beast had enough. He sat there, eyes closed.

"Did we beat him?" The shirtless one said as he got up from the ground.

"It looks like it." The woman said. "Let's collect our reward and head back to the guild." The three took off, gathering their packs. Suddenly, the pink-haired man snapped his head around. The other two stopped with concerned looks on their faces.

"Natsu," the red-head said. "What is it?" The man only responded with a hand in the air, signaling to ' _shush.'_ The two listened carefully to the seemingly quiet forest. The one called Natsu heard something to his left, and by the time he turned, the monster had returned. It roared as it raised its tail up over them. It towered above the trio, and the end of the tail was covered in spikes. It looked as if it grew armor. As quick as lightning, the beast bashed his tail down in front of the group. The three looked at the beast in surprise. But the beast rose his tail again, intending to not give anymore warning strikes. Something stirred within Natsu's mind.

" _Run."_ A voice said. A voice that the man had gotten use to. The voice would pop up every now and then. Being dense, Natsu only dismisses it as his imagination. He smirked at the voice.

"No." He said to himself. Natsu launched himself into the air, setting his fist ablaze. He reeled his arm back, aiming for the spiky tail. " _Fire Dragon, Iron Fist!"_ He yelled, punching the beast. Immediately, the spikes began to fall off and the beast began to limp away. Not before the woman stuck a sword through its heart. Natsu though, was a little distracted to watch his friend take down the beast. Punching the tail seemed like a good idea, but it hurt like _hell._

" _Told you so."_ The voice said back, sounding smug. Natsu grumbled to himself as he shook his hand. By then, the woman came back. The shirtless man gave her a high five.

"Great job Erza." He said.

"Thank you Gray. Now, do you mind telling me where your pants are?" Gray looked down and yelped.

"I'm naked!"

"Stupid stripper." Natsu grumbled.

~o0O0o~

A half an hour later, the trio were situated on a train that was heading back to the city Magnolia. Erza and Gray were speaking quietly to each other, while Natsu was trying not to puke. His hand, now wrapped in bandages, held his stomach tightly.

' _I hate trains.'_ He thought to himself.

" _You say that every time you go on one."_ The voice inside his head said. He inwardly rolled his eyes.

 _'Aren't you a little feminine to be inside my head?'_ He thought to himself. The voice seemed to hesitate.

" _S-shut up!"_ She yelped. Natsu chuckled to himself. Then he quickly pulled a hand over his mouth, trying to stop the puke that was wanting to come out. Erza, seeing what he was doing, slammed her fist down on his head.

' _Great, now I'm talking to myself.'_ He thought, trying to not fall to the darkness.

 _"You wish."_ The girl said. The darkness consumed him.

 __ _ **o0O0o~**_

It was dark. Though at some places, there were small patches of light. The whole air of the place seemed so _sad._ Tucked away in a corner of this place, there was a golden light, wanting to break free.

The golden light floated up from its corner, taking a new form. It grew limbs, golden hair, and brown eyes. Her skin twinkled with light as she was clothed in a white, flowing dress. It reached to about her knees, and was held up by spaghetti straps around her shoulders. White lace swirled itself around her legs and arms. The lace also decorated her hair. And on her small, delicate feet, were white flats. A golden aura still surrounding her.

The girl sighed and floated around in her dark space. Is she floated up to a light space, she could see happy memories with a large amount of people in a guild.

"I wish I was in a guild." She said with a pout. She floated away from the fun, happy memories. She stayed clear of the dark clouds though. They held sadness. Almost so much that the girl couldn't stand it. When she picked this man to be a conciseness for, she did not expect to see so much sadness. Speaking of the man, she decided to check on what he was doing. She closed her eyes, and she grew brighter. Though, when she opened her eyes, she found darkness again.

"He must of went to sleep." She said. A soft snore gently shook his mind, causing the girl to chuckle.

"Hey Natsu? I need to tell you something." She said to him. "You're not going crazy, and it's not your imagination. I am real. My name is Lucy."

The pink-haired man smiled in his sleep.

 _ **o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o**_

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Feel free to tell me what you think by reviewing. Again, I'm making this up as I go along. So it might take me a while to update again.**

 **Having trouble picturing where Lucy was? Think of Maka's mind scene from Soul Eater. That's what I did. XD**

 **Sorry for any mistakes and thanks for reading!**

 **Please tell me what you think in terms of continuing.**

 **R &R!**

 **:^)**


	2. Chapter 2- Natsu's Usual

**Hello everyone! I apologize for not updating this sooner. I finally finished my other story, so now I can put more attention on this one. :)**

 **Thank you for all of your support!**

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail-**

 _ **o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o**_

 _~Natsu's usual~_

Natsu Dragneel walked calmly down the road with his hands behind his neck. Gray and Erza walked in front of him, having a conversation about who knows what. The trio was walking towards their guildhall. Natsu was in deep thought about a dream he had, when he ran into the now-stopped ice-mage's back.

"Watch where you're going, Flame-brain!"

"Oh yeah! Well maybe you should warn people when you're about to stop, Ice Princess!" He yelled back, waving his fist in the air.

"Enough!" Erza shouted, silencing the two men. "Honestly, can't you wait ten minutes without fighting?"

"Aye sir!" Natsu exclaimed, throwing his arm around Gray's shoulder. Erza turned away from them and continued her walk to the guildhall.

"Infuriating." She said under her breath while the boys glared daggers at each other.

In a few minutes, they arrived at the two, giant, oak doors of the famous guildhall Fairy Tail. Its bricks as grey as ever and their orange banner was billowing in the wind. With a new surge of excitement, Natsu ran past his friends and to the doors. He kicked it open, yelling to his family.

"I'm back!" There was a collective "welcome back" from his guild mates. Natsu smiled to himself, feeling very cheerful all of the sudden. He walked over to the bar and sat down. Mirajane Strauss, one of the guild's strongest Mage and loving barmaid, came over to him.

"Hello Natsu! How'd the mission go?" She asked sweetly. Natsu swiveled in his chair with excitement.

"It went great! Hey Mira, could you get me my usual?" She nodded.

"Of course!" And then she was off. Natsu turned in his chair to look at his friends. Almost all of his guild mates were sitting at booths and tables drinking and laughing with each other. Natsu heard a _'clink'_ behind him and he turned back around.

"Here you go!" Mira said.

"Thanks!" Natsu stared at his beloved drink. It was in a regular-sized wooden mug. The drink was a combination of red and orange colors. It reminded him of a sunset. Heat was radiating off and there was a soft sizzling sound coming from the spicy drink. Natsu liked his lips. Just the way he liked it. He was about to grab his drink when the familiar voice sounded in his head again.

" _Really? Again?"_ She sounded really annoyed at him. " _How many times do I have to tell you this drink is too spicy?"_ She asked. Natsu shrugged his shoulders and took a swig of his drink. Mira must have made it extra spicy for him: He had broken out in a small sweat.

" _Hot! Hot! You idiot!"_ The voice said. He grinned to himself. Nothing was too hot for him.

 _~o0O0o~_

After a few hours of catching up with his friends, Natsu decided to head out. Noticing the fire mage walking towards the door, Happy flew over to him and sat on his shoulder. Natsu gave his beloved friend a smile and he opened the door. Natsu was surprised when he felt a blast of cold air when he opened the door. He must have been too caught up in his thoughts before hand to notice the changing of the seasons. The trees were losing their leaves and a light snow fell from the sky. A snowflake fell onto Happy's nose and he gave a soft sneeze. Then he proceeded to shiver.

"Oi Natsu! Let's hurry home! I'm freezing!" Natsu chuckled.

"Yeah, it is pretty cold out here." And then the two continued home. By the time they got to their small house, the ground was covered with fresh snow.

 _~o0O0o~_

The golden light drifted through the dark space peacefully. Her eyes were closed as both her and Natsu slept. Suddenly, there was a lurch that jolted Lucy awake. She floated over to the blue sphere in the center of the dark space. Natsu was walking behind two of his friends. She could tell that he was thinking about something, but she decided to not say anything. There was another lurch and Lucy was thrown back, her white dress swirling around her. She quickly flew back to the sphere to see what had happened.

Apparently, Natsu had run into Gray's back. ' _How rude.'_ She thought to herself. Natsu continued to yell at his friend. His redhead friend had started to yell at him. Lucy start to feel scared. _'I think Erza is her name.'_

"Quick! Act natural!" She said out loud and Natsu threw his arm over Gray's shoulder. Erza still looked really scary, so Lucy huddled in the corner until Erza went away. Then Natsu started to walk again. She felt his excited mood and she quickly flew back to the sphere. They were heading towards the guild. She smiled as Natsu kicked opened the door and said hello to his friends. ' _He has so many of them!'_ She said happily. She twirled in her space and turned her attention back to the sphere.

Natsu sat down at the booth and one of his friends came over. Lucy squealed when she saw who was coming. ' _Mirajane! Oh, how I wish I could meet her in person!'_ She thought. A couple minutes later, Mira sat a mug down in front of Natsu and Lucy looked at it. She scowled at his decision. It was that stupid drink again. Natsu doesn't realize that she can feel everything he can too. Such as getting punched in the face; that definitely didn't feel good.

"Really? Again?" She said to him. "How many times do I have to tell you this is too spicy?" She scolded. Natsu shrugged his shoulders and took a swig of the drink. Lucy began to sweat and her face became red. Many of the spheres began to turn red as well. Lucy quickly fanned herself with her hands.

"Hot! Hot! You idiot!" She said, still fanning herself.

 _~o0O0o~_

Lucy shivered as Natsu and Happy walked outside in the winter air. It's been a while since Lucy as felt the snow. She misses it. She was enjoying the scenery when she felt as if something was off. She willed Natsu to look to the right, where the bushes were rustiling. Suddenly, a bunch of mages jumped out of nowhere. Lucy's eyes widened as one raised his hands, ready to fire.

" _Well, look at what we have here? Look fellas, it's the Salamander! The Boss was right. Get him."_ Lucy heard the man said. The mages attacked.

"Natsu." Lucy whispered.

 _ **o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o**_

 **And there we go! Thank you for reading. In the next chapter, I will be making a special request. Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed!**

 _ **~R~**_

 _ **Dark Shining Light**_

 _ **NaLu is awesome24**_

 _ **Taboadayvonne**_

 **Anyway, thank you! Have a nice day!**

 **:^)**


	3. Chapter 3- A Golden Light

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. Don't worry; I'll be back on a schedule soon. In the mean time, please enjoy this update.**

 **~I do NOT own Fairy Tail~**

 _ **o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o**_

 _~A Golden Light~_

Snow melted off another nearby tree. Natsu threw another punch but it was blocked, again. The goon sent a punch to Natsu's stomach, sending him back a couple of feet. Natsu reeled back and let loose his magical power.

" _Fire Dragon's Roar!"_ A fireball came hurdling at the three goons. One of them was actually smart enough to dodge. The other two, though, got blasted back and flew through the air. Natsu chuckled as he cracked his knuckles.

"So, who are you?" He asked the man, who was wearing a green handkerchief over his eyes. The man did not answer. Instead, he raised both of his hands. The wind began to pick up and the snow began falling harder, completely caking the forest floor. Then, all of the sudden, a giant snowball formed over the mans' head. Natsu smirked.

"A snow mage huh?" He lit his fists ablaze. "This'll be fun"

 _~o0O0o~_

The guy with the green bandanna was good. He was practically dodging every one of Natsu's attacks. Natsu grunted as the man landed a hit on his jaw. He growled in annoyance.

"Would you just stay still?" The other man just chucked at him.

"No chance." He said in a grave voice. "My mission is to destroy you. And I intend on doing that." The man unsheathed a sword and pointed it towards him. Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why me?" He asked. The man shrugged his shoulders.

"Orders are orders. And mine is to destroy you while the rest of us obliterate Fairy Tail." He sent another uppercut towards Natsu's gut. He dodged just in time, and then sent a kick to the man's face. A hit. _'About time.'_ Natsu thought. In a flash of white, the man was gone.

"Huh?" Natsu stopped and listened for a second. The man had completely reappeared and socked him in the face. Then, he was gone again. Natsu sniffed the air, tracking him. "Where'd you go?" Natsu said under his breath. He heard the bushes rustling to his right. He smirked. "There you are." He whispered, holding up a fist.

" _Natsu!"_ The voice inside his head said.

"What now? I'm kind of in the middle of something." He whispered, nearing the bush.

" _Natsu!"_ The voice said again.

"What?" Natsu asked again a little louder. Pain exploded in his right shoulder. He fell to the floor, holding his injured shoulder. The guy in the green mask chuckled at him. A snowball was forming in his hand, already getting bigger.

"Wow. You're such a moron." He said. He sent the snowball to Natsu. The pink-haired teen grunted as the freezing cold mass hit him. He stood up groggily and put his fists up. The man chuckled again.

"What? Did I knock some screws out? Oh wait, there's probably none left!" He laughed hard at his own joke. Natsu slurred something that sounded something like 'shut up.' But it came out like;

"Shaut uope." The man just laughed at him again. The burly man slipped out a knife that was concealed in his boot pocket, and walked over to the disoriented fire mage. He pulled his arm back, ready to plunge it deep into the mage's heart.

Inside Natsu's mind, Lucy's eyes widened as she watched the man near them. "Natsu!" She yelled. Suddenly, she felt immense power wash over her. Golden light blinded her. Then she was flying through the air. She could see the snow, the blue sky, _the knife._ She threw herself in front of Natsu, and the knife was plunged into her arm. She cried out in pain and fell to the snowy ground.

"What the-?" The man asked. Natsu shook his head to clear it. He looked at the blonde girl who had just saved his life. A golden light still lingered on her body. She was, _beautiful._ Natsu's shocked turned into panic as he saw the snow surrounding the girl turned red. Rage filled his thoughts as he turned his attention to the man, who was just as confused as he was. His vision turned red and he sent a flaming fist towards the man.

 _~o0O0o~_

The masked man finally crippled to the floor. His jacket had burned holes in it and a small flame was still visible on his jacket. Natsu breathed heavily. Then turned to the blonde girl still lying on the snowy floor. He saw that her arm was still bleeding profusely. Natsu cursed under his breath and ripped off some of the fabric on his pants. He wrapped it around her injured arm to stop the bleeding. Her eyes were closed.

"Probably from the blood loss." He said under his breath. He brushed some of her blonde hair from her face, cradling her body. He looked at her in confusion.

"Are-are you the voice in my head?" He was only answered by a soft golden glow. He noticed that the girl's bandages already need to be changed. So, Natsu gathered his strength and picked up the girl. She immediately snuggled into his chest. And Natsu pulled her closer, beginning the trek to his house.

 _ **o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o**_

 **And there we go. Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **NOTE: I know I'm** _ **really**_ **bad at writing fight scenes. So, I apologize. And thank you for your wonderful reviews.**

 _ **~R~**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Dark Shining Light**_

 _ **PuddyKatz**_

 _ **Taboadayvonne**_

 _ **NaLu is awesome24**_

 **Again, thank you! Have a good day/night.**

 **:^)**


End file.
